Anakin's Stolen Star
by California Mountain girl
Summary: Someone kidnaps Padme. This happens three years before episode 2. How will Anakin save her? Will he be able to? What could the consequences be?


Stolen Star  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Why do I always manage to mess up my life? Anikan asked himself. He saw the hurt expression on Obi-wan's face; he had just spoken harshly to his master. Any other master would give him a stern glare and probably disapprentice him. But not Obi-wan. Obi-wan was too caring, and would never do that. A great anger had taken over Anikan. He didn't know what it was that Obi-wan had said, but somehow it had triggered his quick temper. Something inside Anikan cringed, perhaps it was his soul...Anikan didn't know.  
  
Almost as if he could run from the guilt, he went to his room and slammed the door. He sat down next to his desk and picked up part of a droid that he had been tinkering with. His guilt still stayed with him and he found himself fidgeting rather than working. He took a sharp cutting tool and proceeded to shred a thin piece of equipment cleaner-cloth. This destructive action didn't help, although he had hoped that it would. He felt sick, but it wasn't anything physical. He hated himself...there, that was exactly it. He would do anything to gain Obi-wan's forgiveness, but the thought of asking made it seem impossible.  
  
Anikan looked out the window; the skies were dark over the crowded towers of Coruscant. He suddenly missed the barren lands of Tatooine, the crisp dry air of its deserts. Most of all, however, he missed his mother. He wished he could simply run to her and ask for her advice. Here, he felt alone. He looked at the closed door; Obi-Wan was out that door. He could feel his Master's presence.  
  
Again he looked at the window. Quickly, he walked over to the closed window and slid it open. Looking down he knew that if he fell he'd fall at least a hundred feet. He stepped out onto the ledge and closed the window behind him. He'd rather face the danger of falling to his death than face Obi-Wan. All his master had wanted to do was help him, and Anakin had repaid him with biting words. I'm as dumb as a doughback he thought.  
  
His lightsaber bumped against his hip as he let himself down from one ledge to the other. For one grasping moment his feet struggled to find the ledge beneath him. He'd done this at least twice before. He snuck out and went to a junkyard to buy parts while Obi-Wan slept, but now it was a way of escape. Fifty ledges down, Anikan was tired and dirty, but he forced his muscles to cooperate. This was a heavy workout. Even though he was seventeen and strong, he wasn't used to this.  
  
Half an hour later, he reached the bottom. When Anikan's feet landed he miscalculated the distance and landed oddly, crumbling to the ground. Slumping against the sturdy Jedi Temple, sweat dripped off his forehead; he looked around. It always looked different when he was on the ground. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes, stood up, and started walking.  
  
Anikan was thoroughly tired and filthy. Still, he knew that he couldn't face Obi-Wan. After several attempts at hailing a sky-taxi, he finally got one's attention. Leaning his head against the very comfortable backseat, he asked to be taken to the Naboo Embassy. He didn't know what he was going to do, but just being close to Amidala would help. Maybe if she was there they could talk; he didn't have any friends at the Jedi Temple.  
  
When the sky-taxi stopped, he got out and paid the driver. She was there, he could feel her. She was asleep; her soft life made ripples in the force.  
  
Looking up at the tall building, he sighed. More climbing. Climbing was even more strenuous than climbing down from the temple. The hard work numbed his brain and it helped him. Why do I feel so horrible? He had killed an emperor who was trying to kill him. He had even blown up a Federation ship, but he didn't have this horrible hurting in his heart. He didn't know, wait, he did. I hurt Obi-Wan, my closest friend. The thought made him shiver again. He pulled himself up and fell over the ledge onto the hard roof. It was getting cold, but he felt somewhat better, and that was a relief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Amidala of the Naboo awoke. It wasn't an unpleasant awakening, but she was annoyed. I've got a Senate meeting tomorrow! I'm supposed to get a good night's sleep! Forcing her eyes shut, she tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work. Sighing, she got up and turned on a light. One of her handmaidens looked at her sleepily, "Queen Amidala, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I just can't sleep... sorry for waking you." She had forgotten that her bodyguard, Sabe, was sleeping in the same room. "Do you know where I put my data-recorder?" Amidala asked.  
  
The girl next to her nodded sleepily, "I think you left it up on the roof."  
  
Amidala nodded. "I'm going to get it." She got up to put on her robe. "You stay here."  
  
Sabe shook her head, "No, that's my job. I'll go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Anikan looked at the data pad that he held in his hands. He guessed that it was a documents recorder. Sometimes he used them as a memory chip for his droids. It was locked with a code. From the wiring, he could tell it was a simple code. Closing his eyes, he felt inside of the small recorder unit. It was of Nabooian origin. A moment later, he found the code. It was...Hamnet...Hamnel...No, it was Samnels. Anakin's eyes snapped open, "Samnels." He whispered.  
  
Despite Obi-Wan's warnings, Anakin was curious about secrets. With a small beep the device activated itself. A little hologram came on. "What is your bidding?" a female voice asked.  
  
Anakin was startled at how the fake voice was so clear. "What are your primary functions?" He knew this was a way to make a droid explain its operations.  
  
"I am unit 578 of the Personal Data Bank series. I record events, personal entries, and images."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sabe rubbed her eyes when the lift beeped to signal that it had reached the roof. As the door opened, she stepped out, wrapping her arms around herself in the cool, crisp air. She looked out across the towers of Coruscant and caught her breath. She had never gotten used to it: so many people, buildings as far as the eye could see. Walking around the rooftop, she stopped short when she heard voices. And as she edged closer she could hear pieces of the conversation. "Are you programmed to take in scents?" A voice asked. Then Sabe immediately recognized her queen's data-recorder.  
  
"Affirmative," the female voice responded. Quickly, Sabe rounded the corner and confronted the prying thief.  
  
"I ask you to return that to it's rightful owner, Sir!" Sabe demanded sternly.  
  
The young man in the shadows got up slowly. "I'm sorry," he said. "Is this yours?" Sabe shook her head. It was then she noticed how tall he actually was. If she stood on her tip-toes she might come up to his shoulders. There was also something familiar in that voice, almost as if she knew him. Her brain told her that she had never met him before. He was tall; she didn't know anyone like that who she wasn't related to. Except Captain Panaka, but she suspected that even he wasn't as tall as the person standing before her.  
  
The thief held out the small device, and Sabe saw the lightsaber. "I'm sorry sir, I had no idea that you were a Jedi." Quickly, she backed away. "I did not mean to be so rude-"  
  
"It's okay. I would be upset too," he said.  
  
Sabe accepted the data-recorder. Then she suddenly knew who was standing before her. "Anakin Skywalker!" she said. "You were in the battle of Naboo. You blew up the Federation Command Ship!"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Sabe was surprised to see that the nine-year old had grown up so much, and she suddenly felt old. "You must see Princess Amidala. She would be very pleased to see you!"  
  
Anakin shook his head, "No, I wouldn't want to bother her..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amidala combed out her hair; she found it very relaxing. The lights in her room had been turned down and it was filled with a warm glow. She sat on a couch in her robes. They weren't the flashiest things in the world but it kept her warm.  
  
The door chimed. "Come in," she said quietly. Looking up, she was startled to see Anakin Skywalker standing in front of her. Sabe had a cool look on her face, and handed the data-recorder to Amidala.  
  
Anakin bowed slightly. "Good evening your highness," he said.  
  
Amidala was first surprised at how tall he was and how grown up he was, then she was shocked at how he looked. "Anakin!" she said. "Were you robbed or something?"  
  
Anakin's eyes squinted, questioning what she had asked. Remembering all the climbing he had been doing in the last few hours, he laughed self-consciously. "No, just looking around."  
  
Amidala knew that was a lie, but she also knew that Anakin's affairs were none of her business. Still, she couldn't help noticing the bruises on his hands. He looked very tired. The queen patted the cushion next to her, "Have a seat Anakin, you look tired." Turning to Sabe she said, "It's okay; you can go back to sleep." Sabe bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Anakin sat on the plush cushion, not saying a word. Gesturing to the lightsaber at Anakin's side she said, "I see that you have become a Jedi Knight."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Not quite," he said, "I still have to complete my training."  
  
Amidala nodded, but she could sense the sadness in his voice. "What's troubling you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Anakin looked at her, then put his head in his hands. "Nothing." he mumbled.  
  
Amidala didn't know what to say. Something was wrong.  
  
Anakin looked at her again and asked, "How are you dealing with the Federation in the Senate?" He asked this in an attempt to make conversation, and to his astonishment Amidala laughed.  
  
"They are still pouting about that subject, but I don't think they can do anything about it." she said .  
  
He found himself laughing. At that moment a heavy load was lifted from his shoulders. Putting his hands in his lap, he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"With all those witnesses and even the Jedi on our side, the Federation simply cowers." she said, remembering a triumph. Then her face took on a worried look. "I am concerned about Senator Palpatine. He seems to be drifting from the very world he represents which is Naboo. The people have noticed this and so have I.." She paused and frowned. "He didn't even work for the good of Naboo in the battle with the Federation."  
  
Anakin could sense suspicion and uncertainty in Amidala. He sat up, looking her in the eyes. "He's a politician. They always need a committee." He said this in the hope of quenching her fears of a possible betrayal.  
  
Amidala smiled wanly and said, "Anakin, you forgot, I'm a politician." Anakin squinted his eyes again, and Amidala noticed that it wasn't really his expression, instead it was  
  
Obi-Wan's.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts when Anakin said, "I always forget that, usually a queen's throne is inherited."  
  
Amidala couldn't be sure, the lights were dim, but she thought she saw him blush.  
  
"So," he said, "Why are you on Coruscant? Business?"  
  
Amidala nodded. "I've got a Senate meeting tomorrow. Something to do with space travel. Our trade routes have been under attack from pirates for some time now." She said this without much enthusiasm.  
  
Anakin asked, "Are you going to ask for assistance from the Jedi?"  
  
Amidala shook her head. "I don't know if it's a good idea, but my councilors assure me that it would be in our best interests."  
  
Anakin knew that Naboo was a self-reliant planet, exporting food, water and luxury items. So of course it would be a great target for thieves and pirates.  
  
"How are you doing in your training?" she asked. Again she saw a pained look on Anakin's face.  
  
"Not too well." he said finally. He was looking at a rip in his sleeve that he must have gotten by climbing up or down one of the buildings.  
  
"Anakin," she said, "What's troubling you?"  
  
She said this quietly. He didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. But without actually thinking, the words came out of Anakin's mouth in a rush. "I was just trying to do a simple exercise and failed at it. I messed up horribly, because I was careless and wasn't thinking, and when Obi-Wan tried to help..." Anakin put his face in his hands, trying not to let Amidala see his feelings. He was sure she would think he was a weakling and a fool; he shouldn't have said anything. "After all he's done for me..."  
  
Amidala listened to what Anakin was saying. It was then that she knew Anakin wouldn't willingly hurt anyone he was close to. She had once hurt someone the same way. It was extremely hard for her; her guilt had been unbelievable. The bond between Jedi was very close. They would go into battle risking their lives for each other. She supposed that the bond between Anakin and Obi-Wan was just as strong.  
  
Anakin put his hands down and looked at the floor. "If Obi-Wan hadn't gone against the will of The Council I would probably be in some orphanage, learning plant growth." He said this with distaste. "Some apprentice I turned out to be."  
  
"How long ago did this happen?" Amidala asked quietly.  
  
Anakin looked at her. "Just tonight."  
  
Amidala took his hand; she was surprised how big it was compared to hers. "Anakin...  
  
Obi-Wan probably knows you didn't mean any harm." She said this in a vain attempt to help, but from the look on his face she guessed that it didn't. What had her old aunt said to her so many years ago "Just wait, and when things have cooled down, try to make him understand." She could see shadows under his eyes. "I'm sure that it will turn out all right," she said.  
  
His eyes brightened and she smiled. He seemed deep in thought. "Thank you," he said, and a slight smile curved the side of his lips. "I don't have a lot of friends at the Temple."  
  
"Which makes me ask," Amidala said, releasing his hand. "How did you get in here?" She knew that he would have had to get permission or an appointment.  
  
Now Anakin's smile broadened. "I was on the roof. I guess I hacked into your data-recorder."  
  
At this Amidala laughed. "I hope Sabe gave you a thorough scolding." Anakin laughed too, remembering how the handmaiden had demanded the return of the recorder.  
  
Glancing out the window, Anakin guessed that it would be light in a few hours. He had lost all sense of time. "I ought to let you get your sleep," he said, getting up off the couch.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Anakin." she said.  
  
He turned around at the door and said, "Sorry for keeping you up so late."  
  
"It's all right," she said, "I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
Anakin laughed, then bowed slightly. "I owe you. If you need any help at all, just ask me."  
  
Amidala smiled; that seemed highly unlikely. "I'll do that."  
  
Anakin disappeared into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan lay listening in his bed, as Anakin climbed back into his room. Although there was a wall between them, he could hear his apprentice. Obi-Wan Kenobi always had sharp hearing, and Anakin was being anything but stealthy as he crashed down in his bunk.  
  
The lights had been turned off in his room for a while, and earlier he had been determined to sleep but later, gave up. It was useless to try. Anakin was out there and Obi-Wan had no idea what he was doing. He knew about the times when Anakin thought he was asleep and had gone out to get new parts for his projects. Obi-Wan didn't really object to it, and he didn't mind how Anakin was getting his exercise. However, Anakin never asked if he could go, and sometimes he wondered what he would say if Anakin ever did. That seemed to be the problem, the lack of communication.  
  
When Anakin was younger it was easier, but now…Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Hopefully, Master Yoda would know. His own master, Qui-Gon Jin had always kept his feelings to himself, unless he thought that it was something he should share. Obi-Wan always seemed to beg Qui-Gon for attention and advice. Perhaps it was his own fault that Anakin thought he knew it all, since he never kept information from him. The little problem he had with Anakin tonight hadn't increased Obi-Wan's confidence either.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling, trying to draw some sort of inspiration from the shadows, but it didn't work. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, concentrating on Anakin's sleeping presence. Where did you go? The tricky part was that he had to quietly find out without waking him.  
  
Using the Force, Obi-Wan drifted through Anakin's unconscious dreams; they were mostly colors, reds and tans. He saw flashes of Anakin's room, then the outside of the Temple. Then a taxi-driver, the Coruscant lights, and another huge building. And a face…Obi-Wan almost broke his concentration and Anakin stirred. The face was a face of a woman. She was beautiful. Obi-Wan quickly remembered, it was the face of Amidala, Queen of Naboo. Had Anakin remembered her after all of these years? She smiled and Obi-Wan was curious. What had Anakin talked to her about?  
  
Then again he saw the Jedi Temple, then Anakin's room, the dark tans and reds of his dreaming. Carefully, Obi-Wan let Anakin's mind continue to sleep. Why had he gone to Amidala? Obi-Wan knew that Anakin didn't have a lot of friends at the Temple, which had always been one of his worries, but why Amidala? Obi-Wan went over facts and assumptions in his mind, until he got tired of it and eventually went to sleep.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
Obi-Wan awoke early the next morning. He had not had a good night's sleep. Quickly, he dressed and headed to the Hanging Gardens because he was one of the few Jedi who knew that Master Yoda liked to meditate shortly before breakfast.  
  
Brushing aside a hanging vine, Obi-Wan quietly stepped into the shade of the large tree. Letting his eyes adjust, he heard the familiar voice of the old Jedi Master.  
  
"Come here for counsel, do you?" The Jedi Master was not asking a question, but stating a fact. He sat on the green grass with his large eyes closed.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "Yes, Master," he said quietly. "Anakin is overconfident and restless."  
  
Yoda opened his eyes to look at Obi-Wan. "Restless you were at his age," he said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but not like this."  
  
Yoda's ears twitched and Obi-Wan realized that he knew this also. "Great is his ability, and grave the danger would be if his training was marred," Yoda said. He looked out from his perch across the lavish indoor gardens.  
  
Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of mishandling the duty of being Anakin's master.  
  
"Much teaching Anakin requires, and guidance," Yoda said.  
  
"Is it possible that because of Anakin's lack of friends he thinks he is so much better than his fellow students?" Obi-Wan's face was still holding the calm, controlled expression of a Jedi.  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Perhaps. Use caution we must. When in trouble he is, he will seek out friends. Be that friend you must."  
  
Obi-Wan answered with a quiet "Thank you, Master." Although he had more questions, he noted that Yoda again had sat down and had closed his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed again and began to leave.  
  
"Remember you must, Anakin's fate…is yet to be seen."  
  
Obi-Wan prayed that the Will of the Force would help him teach his apprentice. It would be deadly if he did not properly train Anakin. His own Master, Qui-Gon Jin had lost an apprentice once. It would be deadly if he did not properly train Anakin. Almost every day he wished that Qui-Gon were there. Most of the time Obi-Wan felt inadequate; Anakin would have been better off with Qui-Gon as a Master.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin sat alone in the busy cafeteria, chewing on a tough piece of havverth. He heard the chatter of the young students. Their meaningless talk strongly resembled chink-chinks, mindless little silver beetle-like droids that kept the rats out of the underground sewer pipes on Mos Espa. Over time he had learned to ignore what Obi-Wan called his "fellow students." To Anakin they were only a bunch of chink-chinks running around after rats and just as annoying. They had petty ideas and petty beliefs of life. Everything was routine to them, and sometimes he wondered if they knew anything different.  
  
Although he had been a slave on Tatoowine, Watto would let him go home, and when he was sharing jokes with his mother or tinkering with 3-PO, he felt free. Since he had left Tatoowine, Anakin hadn't felt that freedom and peace.  
  
Laughter burst out from behind him, breaking his train of thought, and he plunked down his fork onto the table with a ping, which only blended into the noise of the cafeteria. He was just about to get up and go back to his quarters when Obi-Wan came and sat down across from him.  
  
"So…" Obi-Wan said, trying to start a conversation. Anakin saw this and looked at him blankly. "You slept in today."  
  
Anakin nodded, picking at his food. "I was tired".  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin's plate and said, "Why don't you just put it out of its misery?"  
  
Anakin paused; then he took up his fork and stabbed the gray mush. It stuck there like a murder weapon. Anakin contemplated it for a minute. "Dead as a cold Womprat." He got up and left.  
  
Obi-Wan thumped his fist against the table in frustration and the plate of goo jiggled. "They don't feed us like they used to," he mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amidala, Queen of the Naboo, was having a difficult time with her headdress. Her helpers fluttered around her and made sure everything was straight and perfect. Her gown was a bright green, with a dark blue trim. It was Springtime on Naboo, and it was customary to wear brighter colors with the brighter surroundings. Here on Coruscant, it was still Winter, but Amidala wanted to wear her Spring gowns because they were not as heavy as her normal dresses.  
  
The headdress was a small silver tiara; her hair was held in place by it. However, the gelling wasn't working for some reason.  
  
"Tolkay," Amidala said as she straightened her long white collar, "Why hasn't our transport arrived yet?"  
  
The handmaiden bowed. "I do not know, My Lady."  
  
Amidala stretched her arms. She had been standing still for over an hour just so they could dress her properly. Looking at the mirror across from her, Amidala examined her outfit. The collar was straight, her hair was drooping a little, but that was it. Her gown hung from her shoulders, and her hands had been washed four times. Still, her handmaidens fussed. The gown was heavy. The many yards of fabric were made to look regal and majestic, but only succeeded in giving her a headache.  
  
I've got to be sharp---to the point. Amidala thought to herself. We have been having our trade routes stolen by robbers. She shook her head. No, that wasn't very good. Still the fussing. "That is enough," Amidala said sternly, and the handmaidens left her.  
  
Again she looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was in order.  
  
Then Sabe entered the room. "My Lady, the transport has arrived, and is awaiting us on the balcony".  
  
"Very well."  
  
Later, on the balcony of the Naboo Embassy:  
  
The wind blew as the millions of beings and thousands of hovercraft flew over the high airways of Coruscant. The morning was crisp, and the sun shone brightly. The aircraft's landing plank lowered and two guards in uniform came down, welcoming them aboard.  
  
Amidala walked up the ramp and sat down in one of the window seats. Watching the large guard walk past, Amidala noticed that his uniform didn't fit him very well. Quickly, however, she forgot the condition of the man's clothing and tried to again concentrate on her request to the Senate.  
  
A while later, Amidala still sat in her seat. However, something was seriously wrong. Instead of taking the usual five minutes to reach the Senate, they had been traveling for half an hour. Motioning to Sabe she whispered, "There is something very wrong here."  
  
Sabe nodded. "I have noticed this also."  
  
"How many are there?" Amidala asked.  
  
Sabe looked around. "As far as I know, half a dozen, although I could be wrong."  
  
"We have to get control of the craft," Amidala said. Reaching into one of the many folds of her gown, she took out two shiny blasters. She handed one to Sabe. "Take this. They won't suspect that you have a weapon. I'll cover you."  
  
Sabe nodded. Quickly, Amidala returned her blaster to the folds of her robe.  
  
Sabe went back to her seat and Amidala pressed the button on her chair arm. A man in a tight uniform with at least a week-old grizzle came from the cockpit.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My handmaiden is ill and I request that we land."  
  
The guard glanced at Sabe. "She'll live." He turned to walk back to the cockpit.  
  
Both Amidala and Sabe stood up. "You will land this aircraft immediately, Sir," Sabe said. Her sweetness had melted away. Nothing remained but a fierce determination.  
  
The guard turned around and saw Sabe holding the blaster, with Amidala next to her. "All right," he said. And as if he was going to yell back to his comrades, he turned his head. And with the same motion he backhanded Sabe across her temple.  
  
Immediately, Amidala had her blaster out and the offender was writhing on the floor with a laser blast through his chest. She was an excellent marksman.  
  
Hearing the blaster shot, two more of the hijackers immerged from the cockpit to see their fallen comrade and Amidala's blaster aimed at their heads.  
  
"Land," Amidala said through clenched teeth. "Do it now," she demanded.  
  
None of the surly men moved a muscle. "All right, Lady," a gruff voice said from behind her. "Put yer shiny blaster down, or your little helper will get it."  
  
Turning her head only an inch to the right, she saw Glitchen, one of her younger handmaidens with a blaster aimed at her head.  
  
A man with a scar down his right cheek said, "I swear, I'll blow her brains out."  
  
Amidala hesitated.  
  
"Drop it!" the man said. He stood behind Glitchen, with a dirty arm around her neck. "Drop it…" he said again.  
  
Amidala looked from Glitchen to her would-be assassin. There was complete silence. The air crackled with tension. Amidala released the blaster  
  
For a moment, nobody moved. The sound of the blaster striking the floor resounded in the transport.  
  
Suddenly a voice from the cockpit shouted, "Sithspawn! Patrollers ahead! Stain, get up here!"  
  
The grubby who was still holding Glitchen answered; he was obviously Stain. "Act normal. Flagger, pick up her blaster for Vernot's sake."  
  
Stain threw Glitchen aside and she cowered in one of the aisle seats. She was terribly frightened, but still alive. He walked up to Amidala, who didn't move. She stared defiantly up at him, her dark eyes radiating a hot fury.  
  
Stain walked past the queen, stepping over the man she had shot as if he was stepping over a dying dog, and returned to the cockpit.  
  
Amidala went back to her seat. Already she could hear the sirens of the patrol craft. The pilot's voice again came from the cockpit. "What'll we do with Swagner?" he asked, his voice having a high-pitched ring to it.  
  
Stain came out from the cockpit with another one of his cohorts. "Dump him," Stain said coldly. The man on the floor who was barely hanging on to life, squealed.  
  
Stain's companion disagreed. "Can't we just stash him someplace?" he asked.  
  
Stain's face wrinkled in annoyance. "He'll die anyway."  
  
The man's screams chilled Amidala's soul as they dragged him to the hatch.  
  
No doubt Stain would have a blaster aimed at her head while the pilot talked with the Patrollers. As she looked into the frightened eyes of her handmaidens, she wondered what sort of fate this journey would bring to them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin waited in the silent room…He knew the droid hovered quietly, waiting to attack. Despite his quick reflexes, the droid had already struck him with three blasts. Still, he waited. He would rather be dueling with a venomous tri-mon than waiting in a dark room for the little droid to decide where to strike next.  
  
The hum of the droid's power-pack was the only sound that it made. However, this noise was non-existant if the droid was more than two feet away. The only thing he heard was his lightsaber and his own breathing.  
  
Wait for it, he thought. Just wait for it. Trying to calm himself, he searched his surroundings for the droid. The Force could be his eyes and ears, if he commanded it to do so. He didn't feel it behind him…Nothing there but a few tumbling mats and a jungle-gym. It wasn't to his right, he was a few feet from the wall but that was it…It wasn't in front of him…so that meant---  
  
Spinning around to bring his blade to bear, he was a fraction of a second late. He caught a blast right in the chest.  
  
He cried out in surprise. Using the Force, he hit his tormentor with a powerful force field. The little droid shattered against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Bright sparks and a smell of burnt electro-wire filled the air.  
  
For a moment Anakin stood there in the dark. He had forgotten to breathe. Abruptly, the lights came on. Turning around, Anakin saw his master coming toward him from the door on the other side of the large room.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't look upset, but his face wasn't beaming with joy either. "You must control your temper, Anakin,"  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin said as he turned off his lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the obliterated training droid, then at his Padawan's clothing. "I see it was malfunctioning. Those blasts are not supposed to be so powerful."  
  
Anakin looked at the black scorch marks on his clothes. "I set it that way." He walked over to the pathetic heap of metal.  
  
"Do you want me to fix it?" Anakin asked, nudging a piece of the droid with the toe of his boot.  
  
"No, we have been called to meet with the Council…promptly."  
  
Anakin nodded, hooking his saber to his belt, and grabbed his cloak. "How long have they been expecting us?" he asked, following Obi-Wan out the door.  
  
"Not long."  
  
Later, in the Council:  
  
"At the Naboo Embassy were you not?" Yoda asked, his ears twitching.  
  
Anakin looked at the floor. "Yes, Master Yoda."  
  
The Council was quiet as it examined the master and apprentice that stood before them.  
  
"Talk with her, did you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes," Anakin answered. Yoda always had intimidated him. Even though Anakin was three times taller than the old Jedi Master, he could not shake the fact that Yoda was much older, and wiser than himself. He had either a deep respect for the master, or a deep fear. However, to have Yoda annoyed at him was not pleasant.  
  
Mace Winu spoke, "The recorders saw you entering Queen Amidals room with one of her handmaidens." The dark-skinned master's face remained calm, but Anakin could sense disapproval and suspicion in his voice.  
  
Anakin stiffened. "I was invited," he said coldly.  
  
Obi-Wan intervened. "What is the point of these accusations against my apprentice?"  
  
There was a long silence and Windu's large eyes seemed to look through both master and apprentice. "Queen Amidala and all of her handmaidens were abducted this morning."  
  
Obi-Wan felt Anakin's shock wash through the room like a wave. Suddenly, Obi-Wan sincerely wished that he had questioned Anakin the night before.  
  
Mace Windu continued, "Your apprentice was the last person to visit Queen Amidala and the Naboo court suspects that he had something to do with it."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and saw that he was again in his shell of personal thoughts. "I am sure Anakin hasn't had anything to do with her kidnapping," Obi-Wan said calmly.  
  
Yoda sat back in his chair and sighed. "Old this Republic is…full of thieves and cutthroats it is…" After a moment of deep thought Yoda said, "Believe you the Council does, Obi-Wan. Dismissed are both of you."  
  
Obi-Wan started to leave when he noticed that Anakin was not following him. What in all of the stars and galaxies was Anakin doing?  
  
"May I respectfully request this assignment?" Anakin asked. Nearly every mouth dropped and every eye widened. It was not customary for an apprentice to request a mission of this importance.  
  
Yoda rose from his seat. "Request you may, Padawan Anakin, but the mission has been given to others, it has." Yoda's disapproval was almost tangible in the room and Obi-Wan would have never dared displease as Anakin had.  
  
Anakin was either being very brave or very stupid. Sometimes Obi-Wan couldn't see the fine line between the two, especially concerning his Padawan.  
  
Mace Windu spoke again, "A controversy over your presence on this mission is exactly what we do not want."  
  
Obi-Wan saw a hard determined look come over Anakin's face as Master Windu spoke.  
  
"We have assigned Master Kiticar and her apprentice to this mission," Master Adi Galia said. "They will take care of this problem."  
  
Anakin looked up. "But," he started.  
  
Yoda cut him off. "Heard the voice of the Council you have. Dismissed, you are."  
  
Anakin's head began to spin and he clenched his fists. Why? He knew Master Kiticar and her apprentice and they weren't experienced in this sort of thing. This is ludicrous! Anakin thought to himself. Irritated and unhappy, he bowed to the Council and then both master and apprentice left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amidala watched as the tall buildings and hovercraft flew past the transport windows. All of her handmaidens were silent. For the past hour she had been desperately trying to come up with a plan. Sabe, her bodyguard, was still unconscious, and a blue welt had formed on her left temple from the thug's fist.  
  
Staring down at her hands, Amidala wondered how her court would react to her kidnapping. Of course, they would suspect anyone she had come in contact to. Perhaps even Anakin. However, she dearly wished that they wouldn't. Anakin, in this case may be her only hope. He was a Jedi, and her friend. He was the only person on Coruscant who had the know-how and experience who could help them as far as she could tell.  
  
One of her captors immerged from the cockpit. He was a great deal younger than his fellows, perhaps even younger than Anakin. His pupils were like pinpoints, and he clearly was a spice addict. He carried a bundle and a blaster.  
  
"Change into these," he ordered as he threw the bundle of clothes on the floor. Glitchen moved to get the clothes and Amidala watched as the visitor backed away with his blaster trained at his captives.  
  
"Hurry up, Lady," he said, pointing at Amidala, "And take off that face paint."  
  
Glitchen stared up at him, and Amidala saw him glance at her handmaiden. They might find an ally in this young criminal. Although his face was hard and his eyes diluted, they were sad and almost regretful. There was still a hint of the human traits of courage, valor, and right. Although it was dim, she could see the difference between the one who stood before them and the cutthroat she had shot.  
  
"There is a room for you to change in…Don't try any pooh-dooh."  
  
Glitchen picked up the clothes and watched the young pirate depart. Amidala walked over to her. Taking out a ragged outfit from the pile, she walked silently and calmly to the closet at the rear of the transport.  
  
The closet was so small that Amidala had a hard time getting into it at first. Quickly, however, as she shed her royal garments and slipped into the loose and plain clothes of a common Coruscant resident. Then she heard the voice of her data-recorder.  
  
"Volume control set to minimum," Amidala whispered, frantically searching through the many folds of her Spring gown. She had brought the data-recorder in hopes that it would help her construct her speech to the Senate.  
  
Finally, she found it. The small nymph who recorded Amidala's personal notes and feelings stood smiling in her own tiny hologlyphic world, ready to do Amidala's will. "Record this entry for all viewers," Amidala whispered. The nymph nodded and disappeared, thus signaling for Amidala to speak. "I am Queen Amidala of the planet Naboo," she whispered, peering at her data-recorder. "My handmaidens and I have been kidnapped by hired men. One is a spice addict and the others are pirates. We walked right into their trap as soon as we walked into this transport. So far none of us has been killed, however…" she faltered, "However…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This isn't fair," Anakin said roughly as Obi-Wan followed him through the door.  
  
"You heard the Council, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, closing the door behind them.  
  
The Council, Anakin thought bitterly. Why couldn't any of the Jedi think on their own? Why were they always bowing to the wishes of the Council? Why couldn't they make their own decisions? "Master," Anakin said, his teeth clenched. "Do you agree with the Council?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice. Anakin's eyes were cold and piercing. "It doesn't matter what I think," Obi-Wan said cautiously, but Anakin cut him off.  
  
"You do!" Anakin said, disbelief written all over his young features and betraying his hurt feelings.  
  
For a moment Obi-Wan was surprised by Anakin's show of emotion and was relieved when Anakin regained control. "I know you have feeling toward Queen Amidala, but it is not our mission. Therefore, not our concern."  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for on long moment. Then, as if he'd given up, he fingered the sleeve of his tunic. "What would you do if this was your mission?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan paused, wondering just what Anakin was up to. "Why?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Just in case I might have a mission like this," Anakin answered.  
  
Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow, knowing that Anakin hardly ever wanted to do anything just because he might need it.  
  
"Okay!" Anakin said, flinging his arms up in a humorous gesture. "I'm just curious."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, sitting on one of the couches while Anakin sat on one of the couch arms. "Well," Obi-Wan said, "I'd start at the Nabooian Embassy. Find out what evidence they have collected…"  
  
Anakin listened VERY carefully.  
  
Later:  
  
Anakin shrugged on a tunic and fastened his utility belt. All of the gear he needed was in order: food and energy capsules, medical supplies, and multi-tools. Reaching over to his table, he took his lightsaber and fastened it to his belt. He paused to take a deep breath, glancing around his room. Something told him that he wouldn't see it for a while. Looking up at the hovering starships that he had built, he felt a pang of sadness and doubt. This was the first time he was doing something on his own, without Obi-Wan. Shaking his head, he moved toward the exit. In a way, all he was following his master's advice… every word of it, but his master didn't know.  
  
Later, at the Naboo Embassy:  
  
Anakin looked at the Head of Security at the Naboo Embassy. He could tell that the man was somewhat intimidated and this could work out to Anakin's advantage. With a blank face, he asked, "Are you certain this evidence hasn't been planted, Diano? Have your people found anything else?"  
  
Sion Diano gulped, this made his eyes seem to bulge out of his head. Despite the rules and regulations regarding security officers, he was not too healthy. Anakin guessed he had seen more of the inside of taverns than the daylight. "Yes..yes. My men assure me that this is reliable," the security man said, wringing his hands.  
  
Anakin was taller than Diano and he peered into his face with an ice- cold expression that only made Diano even more uncomfortable. Obviously, dealing with a Jedi was a new experience for him. "And, y-yes, we've found some more evidence, from the data-recorders of the hijacked vehicle."  
  
"Take me to it," Anakin said coldly.  
  
Anakin examined Queen Amidala's transport. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The blue carpeting and overhead storage compartments were typical royal touches. "What have you found so far?" Anakin asked the still- very-nervous official who stood behind him.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Sion said, trying to gather his wits. " The queen's gown, and the handmaindens' outfits." Something about the tall Jedi shook him hard.  
  
Anakin glanced at the bloodstain on the floor. "Not from any of the queen's party, I assume?" he asked, motioning toward the dark brown spot on the otherwise clean rug.  
  
Sion shook his head. "No, this was one of the pirates. We did a blood- reading. His name was Picade Swagner, not a very nice fellow. Wanted in several systems for murder, and several more for spice-running."  
  
Anakin nodded, turning away from the spoiled spot on the carpet. "By your usage of the past tense, I assume he's dead," Anakin said, his eyes still searching the transport.  
  
Sion laughed, or rather, snorted. "Oh, that one's not coming back, that's for certain."  
  
Anakin paused, waiting for the man to continue.  
  
"He was dumped, his mutilated body has been recovered. The coroner thought they dumped him before he died. They didn't need a stiff aboard to slow things down," Sion said.  
  
Anakin nodded and walked down the aisle, his hands touching the seats as he went past. Then he turned around, his hand resting on one of the seat shoulders. "The queen sat here," Anakin said, glancing at the Head of Security.  
  
Sion Diano nodded. "Yes, that's right. But how could you know? You haven't seen the play-back."  
  
Anakin left Sion's question unanswered. Quickly, he began to look around Amidala's chair for anything, a note, piece of jewelry, any kind of tell-tale clue that might lead him to her current location. Reaching under the seat, his strong fingers wrapped around a small, smooth, rectangular object. Instantly, he knew what it was. Pulling it out from underneath the seat, he quickly opened Amidala's data-recorder.  
  
The small nymph looked up at him with a smile on her hologlyphic features.  
  
"Replay most recent entry," Anakin commanded.  
  
Sion was shocked. His team had spent two hours and hadn't found that data-recorder, but in less than five minutes the tall, icy Jedi had. In a way, it was insulting.  
  
"Wait," Sion said frantically. "That's evidence!"  
  
Anakin glared at the pompous security chief. "Well, you didn't find it." He turned back to the holoprojector.  
  
Amidala's face appeared, hovering about three inches above the data- recorder. "I am Queen Amidala of the planet Naboo," she whispered. Her dark eyes were wide and frightened, but her voice was concentrated and calm. Her face paint was gone, and she wore normal clothes, instead of the majestic gowns he was used to. "My handmaidens and I have been kidnapped by hired men. One is a spice addict, and the others are pirates. We walked right into their trap as soon as we walked into this transport. So far none of us has been killed. However…" she paused and looked around. "However, I believe Hevron Zander is behind all this. My Chief of State will explain more." Then she heard something Anikan couldn't hear, and quickly shut off the recording. With that, the holo disappeared. 


End file.
